


Welcome Home

by ToBebbanburg



Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: And Joe gets rimmed, I'm gonna say this now, M/M, Reunion Sex, Technically top!Joe, but these guys totally switch, moustache porn, to fully appreciate that tache
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:22:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26105662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToBebbanburg/pseuds/ToBebbanburg
Summary: While Joe goes away on his Hajj, Nicky spends some time in 70s Rome and picks up the latest fashion trends... when Joe returns it's to a very mustachioed Nicky who's eager to make up for the time they've spent apart.
Relationships: Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova
Comments: 42
Kudos: 289





	Welcome Home

**Rome, 1973**

  
Nicky loved Rome. He loved how the modern and the antique merged seamlessly together, centuries of history sat side by side in a way that reflected his own life. Old and new. Always changing, yet somehow staying the same. Genova would always be his home, but it also filled him with bittersweet memories of his first life. There was no such sadness to taint Rome, however, and Nicky revelled in being back in his native land.

It had been Joe’s idea that he go to Italy for a while: they were between jobs, and Joe had decided to take part in that year’s Hajj. He always liked to joke that though it was only necessary to do it once a lifetime, he had lived many lives and should adjust his pilgrimages accordingly. He would be gone a few weeks; longer than the Hajj required, but Joe wanted to make the most of his trip to Mecca.

“Maybe you should make a pilgrimage of your own.” He had joked as they had made plans on where to reconvene after. “You can go and visit the Pope.”

“Along with thousands of other tourists.” Nicky had replied dryly. He didn’t much care for Vatican City, with its crowds and gift shops, and on that note he had never much cared for the numerous Popes that had lived there either. The ones who had supported the many Crusades had been despicable enough, but the appointment of Roderic de Borja in the 15th century had really been the final nail in the coffin.

Italy was still a good idea though, and they agreed to meet up in Rome in a month’s time. Nicky didn’t mind the time spent apart: a few weeks were nothing compared to the centuries they’d spent by each other’s sides, and though he missed Joe’s smile, his constant comforting presence, the slight ache of separation didn’t hamper his own enjoyment of the city at all.

It was nice to have nothing to do for a change. Nice to wander through a city and not mentally catalogue its vantage points and hiding places, nice to be able to get to sleep without running over attack plans again and again. Nice to take a moment to _breathe_ , to catch up with the changing world rather than rushing through it.

It was during one such moment of observation that Nicky noticed that moustaches were apparently back in fashion. 

The last time Nicky had seen so many moustaches in Europe was the end of the Second World War, and before that the Victorian era. He hadn’t liked the moustache then: it had symbolised a pompous sort of upperclass man who thought poverty was rather the fault of the poor, and besides: Booker had grown one first.

Now however... it could look good, Nicky thought, and there was no harm in trying it out. If he decided it didn’t suit him he could always shave it off before Joe came back, and no one would ever know.

As it happened, he decided he quite liked it. At first it had been strange to catch glimpses of himself in mirrors, as he hadn’t worn any sort of facial hair in a couple of centuries, but he soon grew used to it. He hoped Joe liked it.

****

On the day Joe was to join him in Rome, Nicky woke before dawn. He was always full of a strange anticipation whenever he was due to reunite with his love, as if his whole body could sense that Joe was close and was thrumming with energy just waiting to be released. He brought himself off with his hand to take the edge off, imagining how their reunion would go, how the corners of Joe’s eyes would crinkle as he smiled, how warm his embrace would be.

As Nicky came down from his high he had an idea, an idea as to how he could really welcome Joe to Rome. He quickly showered, prepared, and tidied the small flat he was staying in as he waited for Joe to arrive. The hours passed slowly, Nicky not wanting to leave the apartment on the off chance Joe’s flight landed early and he showed up to an empty flat. When Joe did finally arrive, Nicky heard his footsteps padding down the corridor and had the door unbolted and open before Joe could even knock.

“Yusuf, hayati.” He beamed as he saw Joe stood on the threshold, his clothes crumpled from the journey and his backpack slung over one shoulder in a way that was not conducive to a good back, immortality be damned.

“Nicolò, my love.” Joe stepped into the hug before Nicky had even fully opened his arms, squeezing him so tightly it was as if he was hoping they could become one as a result. Nicky returned the hug with equal fervour, pressing his face into Joe’s neck and breathing in the comforting smell that was always so distinctly Joe, no matter where they were or what scent he wore. If he could stay in this embrace forever, he would be the world’s happiest man.

“Come, let me take a closer look at that thing on your face.” Joe finally extracted himself from Nicky’s grip and held him at arm’s length, studying his moustache as intently as he would a work of art.

“So modern.” He assessed. “Much better than that monstrosity Booker used to wear.”

“You like it?” Nicky asked. He knew Joe would still think him the most handsome man alive even if he were shaved bald and dressed in rags, as he would Joe, but he did want Joe to like his new look.

“I love it.” Joe grinned and leant in to peck Nicky’s lips. “And I can’t wait to get better acquainted with it once I’ve washed away my journey.”

Nicky was a patient man. He could wait, even though the dull throb of desire had been present in his core since he woke up that morning knowing Joe was only a few hours away.

“Then go wash, amore. Take your time.” He kissed Joe once, slowly, a promise of what was to come, then let him go. 

****

Nicky felt rather as though he was vibrating with anticipation as he sat on the flat’s ratty sofa, listening to Joe hum in the shower. Joe always liked to wash after travelling, though Nicky had told him numerous times that he didn’t care how stale or sweaty he was, so Nicky had learnt to reign himself in. The waiting was worth it anyway for how relaxed and happy Joe looked whenever he came out of a good bath, and that day was no exception. Joe was practically glowing when he emerged from the bathroom, wrapped in a towel and looking as content as the numerous Roman cats that spent their days well fed and basking in the sun. If Nicky had any of Joe's skill, he would draw him like this, keep the memory preserved for the rest of eternity.

Joe settled down on the sofa, scooting about until he could more or less lie down with his head in Nicky’s lap. His hair had been shorn close to the scalp at the end of his Hajj, and though Nicky loved Joe best when he had thick curls to run his fingers through there was something satisfying about feeling the soft, short strands under his hands as he started to massage Joe’s head. He worked his way from Joe’s temples to the base of his skull, rubbing endless circles into his scalp as he slowly relieved the tension that came with travelling such distances.

“That’s good.” Joe murmured appreciatively, leaning in to Nicky’s touch.

Nicky just smiled, enjoying his work, until Joe shifted away and sat up, reaching out to cup Nicky’s face in one hand and gently trace the line of his moustache with his thumb.

“It’s been so long since you’ve worn facial hair.” Joe mused. “Yet I still remember how wonderful it felt to have your beard tickle my thighs as you worked your way up to taste my cock. I wonder if the moustache will be as pleasurable on its own?”

“We can see, if you like.” Nicky said, not bothering to hide the hitch in his throat that came from picturing Joe’s words.

His hands fell to Joe’s towel, gently tugging the knot out and pushing the material out of his way before sliding off the sofa to rest between Joe’s expectant thighs. He leant in, taking Joe in one hand and slowly working him to hardness whilst the other cupped his balls, reacquainting himself with how he could make Joe’s breaths stop and stutter with each caress.

When he was satisfied with the work his hands had done Nicky let the tip of Joe’s cock rest against his mouth, his tongue darting out just for a taste before running the head along the seam of his lips. He shifted slightly, bringing Joe’s cock further up to lie against his moustache, gently tickling it as he moved his head from side to side.

Joe groaned appreciatively and Nicky grinned, shifting back again to take Joe into his mouth. He tasted clean, vaguely reminiscent of the soap they had in the shower, yet still indescribably Joe underneath it all. The firm weight of him on Nicky’s tongue was heavenly, and once Nicky had swallowed him all the way down he paused for a moment to enjoy how Joe overwhelmed his every sense.

He looked up at Joe as he pulled off, pleased at how his lover’s eyes were struggling to stay open with the pleasure of it all, how his hands clenched the cushions beneath him. He alternated long quick sucks with slower licks up Joe’s shaft, making sure to rub his moustache along the sensitive skin as he did so. When Joe was panting, Nicky’s name passing his lips in the lowest of whispers, Nicky retreated completely.

“On the bed.” He said, his voice rough, and Joe complied in an instant.

As Joe lay on his front Nicky settled behind him, running his hands up Joe’s legs before spreading them. He ducked down and followed the path up Joe’s legs with his lips and moustache, Joe’s twitches of pleasure and ticklishness spurring him on as he did.

When he reached Joe’s arse he wasted no time in parting his cheeks, leaning in to place a kiss directly over his entrance. Joe’s hips bucked instinctively, and Nicky chuckled as he set to his task with a passion, licking and sucking Joe’s hole until he was sure his moustache was wet through.

“How is it?” He asked somewhat breathlessly as he paused for a second.

“Wonderful.” Joe murmured into his pillow. “I wish you would never shave again.”

“Good.” Nicky laughed, then returned to his worship of Joe’s body. Within minutes Joe was no longer capable of full sentences, and knelt up on his hands and knees in order to push back against Nicky’s tongue.

When Nicky finally withdrew his jaw was aching, and without the distraction of trying to please Joe he realised how painfully hard he had got in the process. He fumbled with the buttons of his shirt, almost breaking one off in his haste to undress, then got off the bed to remove his trousers and underwear.

Joe had turned onto his back to watch as he did, and Nicky could have sworn he felt the heat of Joe’s gaze sweep over him from head to toe.

“Oh I’ve missed this.” Joe said appreciatively.

“You should not have been thinking of such impure things.” Nicky chastised, and Joe laughed.

“What if I told you I thought of this only during my flight back?”

“Then that must have been a very uncomfortable flight.”

Joe laughed again, and Nicky’s heart leaped at the sound. He’d missed Joe’s laugh most of all.

“Not as uncomfortable as _that_ looks.” Joe said with a pointed look at where Nicky’s cock stood out proud and leaking. “Now what are we going to do about that?” He asked, his eyes dark with need.

“I have an idea or two.” Nicky said as he reached over to retrieve the lube from its place on their nightstand.

“Oh?”

“Mmm. Been thinking about this all day.”

Nicky crawled onto the bed and poured some of the lube into his hand, then coated Joe’s cock with it. Joe frowned, clearly not expecting the sudden shift in Nicky’s attentions. Nicky laughed and straddled Joe’s legs, taking one of his hands in his own and leading it backwards to cup the swell of his arse. Nicky felt rather than heard the catch in Joe’s breath as his fingers found the base of the plug he’d put there that morning.

“Ah, so it’s like _that_?” Joe asked.

“If you like.” Nicky quirked his mouth into a suggestive smile.

“Oh I like.” Joe chuckled, his fingers gripping the flared base of the plug and pulling it out ever so slightly before pushing it back into place. “I like very much.” He added, as Nicky’s hips stuttered of their own volition from the action.

Joe teased Nicky for a while with the plug, pushing and twisting it as Nicky’s breath started to come out in pants, but soon the temptation became too much and Joe tossed the plug away. He settled his hands on Nicky’s hips and guided him into place, their eyes locked on each other as he did so.

Nicky let out a breath as the head of Joe’s cock breached him, stretching him in the most wonderful way despite the plug he had been wearing all afternoon. When he finally bottomed out he leant forward to capture Joe’s lips in a kiss before beginning to rock, circling his hips in steady movements until Joe’s head fell back onto the pillow, a low moan breaking through the silence.

Nicky moved his lips lower, trailing kisses down Joe’s jaw and onto his neck before taking his earlobe in-between his teeth and pulling ever so slightly. Joe’s hips jerked at that, dragging his cock over Nicky’s prostate and just like that Nicky’s control was gone.

He rode Joe in earnest, not caring who heard the sounds of pleasure escaping his lips, and gave himself over to the sensations until his world comprised only of he and Joe, locked together forever. He was so lost in the feeling of Joe inside him that he barely registered that Joe had taken him in his hand until he was coming, his release coating Joe’s chest.

He stilled once the aftershocks had passed, settling on Joe’s lap in order to kiss him once more, letting his moustache ghost over Joe’s lips and delighting in how Joe's whole body seemed to shiver in response.

“What do you need, tesoro?” Nicky asked. “What do you want?”

“Want to come on your face, on your moustache. Please. Please, Nicolò.” Joe asked breathlessly.

“Of course.” Nicky removed himself from Joe’s cock and quickly placed his mouth over it, giving it one hard suck before resting it against his lips and bringing Joe to completion with his hand.

He closed his eyes as Joe came, but opened his mouth in the hopes of catching some of his spend on his tongue. When he opened his eyes again Joe was looking at him with a mixture of wonder and adoration, and Nicky would die a thousand times a day for the privilege of making Joe look like that.

“Nicolò... come here.” Joe beckoned Nicky back up the bed and Nicky went, licking his lips and relishing the traces of Joe he found there.

“So beautiful.” Joe breathed, his fingers dancing across Nicky’s face, collecting his come only to bring them to Nicky’s lips to suck clean. Nicky sucked hard, lavishing attention on Joe's fingers, swirling his tongue around the digits until they were completely clean.

“I could say the same to you.” Nicky pressed a gentle kiss to the palm of Joe’s hand, then another to his forehead before getting off the bed and retrieving a washcloth from the bathroom.

Once they were both clean Nicky settled back onto the bed, pulling Joe towards him to continue stroking his hair. Neither of them spoke for a while, simply content to hold each other in silence, and within a few minutes Joe began to softly snore. He never could sleep on planes, they had found, and so tended to crash after the longer journeys. Nicky didn’t mind. There would be plenty of time to talk and catch-up when he awoke. For now, he was content to let the gentle rhythm of Joe’s snores lull him into his own dreams.

****

“No.” Was the first thing Andy said when Nicky sat down opposite her at their cafe rendezvous. “Absolutely not.”

“Not what?” Nicky asked innocently.

“I’m not walking around with you wearing _that_ on your face.” She said, pointing a solitary finger at Nicky’s moustache. “You look like a crime lord.”

“I think he looks dashing.” Joe said as he took the seat next to Andy, and Nicky sent a smile of thanks over in his direction.

“Yusuf al-Kaysani, you are blinded by love.” Andy told him sternly, waving her empty coffee cup in the air for the waiter to refill as if that was the end of the debate.

“She made me shave off mine in ‘89 too.” Booker said sympathetically whilst Andy was distracted by her coffee. “Bought the cream and razors herself.”

“Yours had a mind of its own though.” Nicky replied, remembering how Booker’s moustache had been groomed into two perfect curls that seemed to defy gravity. It had been oddly unsettling.

“It did.” Booker agreed sadly, mistaking Nicky’s words for those of approval.

“You could grow it back.” Joe said consolingly.

“You can try.” Booker muttered into his own coffee.

“Or grow a beard around it.” Joe continued. “Like when we first met. I used to love how soft it felt against my-”

“Stop.” Andy said sternly, her coffee refiled. “Nicky, if you insist on keeping that _thing_ I’m going to insist on you walking 10 paces behind me.”

“10 paces it is then.” Nicky said mildly. His moustache wasn’t going anywhere anytime soon.

**Author's Note:**

> Anyone who knows me in real life knows that my type is men with big noses and questionable facial hair, so Luca as Primo in Trust was... a blessing.


End file.
